<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weight by Gluten_Full</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115245">Weight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluten_Full/pseuds/Gluten_Full'>Gluten_Full</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Luke gets a weighted blanket, Luke has it bad, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and a good nights sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluten_Full/pseuds/Gluten_Full</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I brought you something.” </p><p>Luke looked up at the sound of Din’s voice. “You got me something?” He asked. He looked at the package. “Those who cannot move the blanket cannot use the blanket,” it read. He smiled at the simple warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) I know this is the second fic I have where the premise is "Luke gets some sleep." But consider that I have chronic fatigue and anxiety, so let me project in peace. </p><p>2) I have made no effort to Star Wars-ify the weighted blanket. Just assume Din went to Space Bed, Bath, and Beyond. I refuse to believe that an intergalactic society that has mastered light speed travel hasn't invented a Target.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I brought you something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke looked up at the sound of Din’s voice. “You got </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> something?” He asked, pointing a finger at himself. He glanced around the room, ensuring that he was alone and that Din was unmistakably looking at him. Grogu had already gotten a gift from his dad (and anyway, the little green bean was asleep), the droids were charging, and the acolytes were in their own homes for the night. It was just the two of them in the small home Luke shared with Grogu (and Din, when he was in town). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to say if they made eye contact, since Din had made sure to keep his face hidden behind his helmet. But, still, Luke knew what his brown eyes looked like. And so, when his eyes met Din’ visor, he sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he was looking into his eyes. His heart fluttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Force help me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. He had been doing his best to hide his feelings for Grogu’s father, for the sake of keeping their relationship at a professional and appropriate distance while Luke had Grogu in his care. According to some of the adults who lived in and helped him maintain the temple, though, he was failing miserably at keeping his heart off his sleeve. If Din noticed, though, he was kind enough not to say so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din handed him a package - a wide cube, wrapped sloppily in paper the crinkled easily over the content it concealed. “Yes,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed it to Luke like it weighed nothing, so the sudden weight in his arms caught him off guard, making him fumble the gift and groan under the surprise heft of the gift. Din chuckled at him, amused by Luke’s moment of weakness. He lifted the thing back up, trying to make it obvious that it wasn’t heavy, it was just unexpected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke’s face felt flushed. “Thanks,” he tried to think of anything else to say that wouldn’t sound stupid or make his already obvious crush on his student’s father that much more obvious. “What’s the occasion?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din shrugged. “You’re always cold.” Luke tilted his head to the side. He wasn’t sure when he started doing that, but he was sure it was Din’s fault. “Just open it.” Din said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke pulled the paper off and stared at the gift. “A weighted blanket?” He asked, looking at the package. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should keep you warm enough.” Din said, walking away towards the bedroom he shared with his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was left with the gift and a warm face. Well, even if he didn’t like the blanket, he was certainly warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried the heavy thing into his room and looked at the package. “Those who cannot move the blanket cannot use the blanket,” it read. He smiled at the simple warning, taking as good practical and philosophical advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite all of the influence of his name and face, he found it hard to move the New Republic. He wasn’t as skilled or smart as his sister. He could have remained a commander and been successful, but he found war as immovable as politics. And, like politics, war was sweetest to those who hadn’t tried it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the blanket wasn’t a war, and he was perfectly capable of moving it. And so he took it out of the clear plastic that held it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blanket itself was a simple gray rectangle long and wide enough to cover him fully. Once he was ready for bed, he pulled the new blanket over him, and immediately relaxed under its weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to remember the last time he slept next to another adult. Grogu sometimes would sneak into his room at night, and his small weight was always a welcome presence, but it wasn’t the same. And besides, with Din around, Grogu wouldn’t look for Luke first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blanket did the trick, though. It was like comfortable carbonite, he thought as he drifted to sleep. He wondered if it could press out all his anxieties if it were just a little heavier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like he had only been asleep for minutes when he heard a knock on his door. His padawan might be looking for him, but he wasn’t getting out of his glorious bed to check on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>R2 whirled in the corner, inviting the knocker into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” a familiar voice asked. He figured that meant he had to open his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was bright, brighter than it usually was when he woke up. He didn’t think he’d been asleep for that long but …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” He asked still half asleep, his vision barely in focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nearly noon,” Din told him. Luke turned towards Din’s voice, finding the Mandalorian fully armored, just inside the doorway, Grogu carried comfortably in the crook of his elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke sat up quickly, the blankets pooling in his lap. “Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din chuckled. “You had a good sleep then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke looked down at the weighted blanket in his lap and nodded. “I don’t know the last time I slept that well,” he admitted. He did some quick math in his brain, figuring he must have slept for nearly twelve hours, without any dreams, or visions, or anxiety. He felt rested, and he still felt like he could rest some more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I was starting to worry about you,” Din admitted, walking closer to Luke. “You always look …” Din’s thoughts trailed off. He didn’t need to finish the thought for Luke to get his meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I alway am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, trust me.” Din said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke stretched his arms over his head, bedsore. “I don’t think I’ve been that passed out since my eighteenth birthday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din chuckled behind his helmet. “Rough night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Partied in Mos Eisley until nearly sunrise.” Luke smiled at the distant memory; it felt like a lifetime ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din tilted his head and rested his weight on one foot. “You’re from Tatooine? I thought you were from Alderaan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke almost laughed. Din wasn’t the first person to make that assumption, but it still always baffled him. There was nothing royal or sophisticated about him, as far as Luke could tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no,” Luke shook his head. “My sister is. We were separated at birth. It’s a … long story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din nodded. He never seemed to ask many questions. Luke appreciated that. “Ever run into Peli Motto?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke bristled at the name, anxiety suddenly spiking. “You know Miss. Motto?” He wished he could crawl back under the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grogu made a noise at the name that Luke was pretty sure was a happy noise. Din, not so much. “She’s an … acquaintance. I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke finally stepped out of bed, using all of his Jedi willpower to do it. “Yeah, well, if you ever run into her again, you didn’t see me, and you don’t know me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din tilted his head again. “You two don’t get along?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke could almost hear Miss. Motto yelling at him from across the stars: “Wormie Skywalker! I don’t care if you blew up a Death Star or two, you left me short handed with no notice!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say I’m about ten years late for work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din laughed again. “I’ll leave you to get ready,” he said before heading out of Luke's room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door closed, Luke felt a familiar hopeful warmth fill his stomach and flush his cheeks. Maybe his crush wasn’t hopeless. They were getting closer, and Din seemed to care about him. He’d even given him a thoughtful (and helpful) gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, he stepped into the refresher. His smile fell when he caught sight of his reflection. The hair on the side of his head he had slept on was standing straight up. The most aggressive case of bed head he’d had in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dank farrik.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>